Nine Tenths
by NevynR
Summary: When Castle and Beckett have a quiet night in planned, they realise just how far awry their plans can get, thanks to an old acquaintance. The heart is not a thing to be trifled with, but isn't possession nine tenths? (Smut warning)


**Title: Nine Tenths**

**Summary: When Castle and Beckett have a quiet night in planned, they realise just how far awry their plans can get, thanks to an old acquaintance. The heart is not a thing to be trifled with, but isn't possession nine tenths?**

**Rating: M. Very definitely. *nods* This fic contains smut, bad language, adult situations and a dash of angst. You have been warned.**

**Author's Note: Well, folks... I'm sorry its taken me so long to get this one out to you all. I've been flat out, but that's not really important. The thing is... it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it. My thanks, as always, to my bemuse Manuxinhace, for keeping me on track with this one, and for all her help with, well, pretty much everything. I'm not gonna beg, but some nice reviews might go a ways to getting more fic posted... ;-) (including some of Layers, which i have roughed out). I'll leave you to it, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Beckett sighed, stretching her neck to ease the tension of a long, paperwork filled day. her eyes darting to the clock, she realised that she only had to suffer through another half an hour without a body drop, and she'd be out the door. Taking a moment to relax, she let her thoughts drift to her partner, no doubt waiting for her back at the loft. By now, she mused, he'd have the dinner on, the smell of his home cooking wafting from the kitchen and filling the lounge. She let her mind wander, dwelling on the last time she'd watched him cook for her only a few nights before.

_Rick bustled around the kitchen, his royal blue shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up above his elbows. Shooting her a soft smile, he kept himself moving, one hand rinsing carrots under the tap while the other reached over and dragged the chopping board closer._

"_Are you sure...?" She asked, her hand already outstretched to place her half-empty wine glass on the granite bench. His face lighting up as he glanced at her, the author shook his head and replied._

"_I'm sure Kate. Just relax, I've got this under control." Placing the carrots on the chopping board, he picked up the knife and started slicing. Taking a small sip of her wine to cover her smile, the detective sat down on the bar stool and watched the way the muscles in his forearm bunched and shifted as he rocked the knife rapidly, perfect rings falling from the end of the carrots. Picking up the board once more, he used the edge if the knife to slide the slices into the pot of boiling water, turning back to the bench and selecting a handful of basil leaves. Holding them in place, Rick curled his fingers so the flat of the knife blade was resting against his knuckles and began dicing rapidly. Barely pausing once the leaves had been chopped one way, he deftly used the knife to rotate the small pile and repeat the process, the scent wafting across the short distance to the detective who sat, enraptured, as the man she loved prepared their dinner with all the casual ease and flair of a trained chef. Satisfied, he scraped the basil into the simmering bolognaise sauce and gave it a quick stir. Lifting the spatula, he sniffed at it, then held his hand out across the bench, offering her a taste. Her mouth already watering from the aroma, Kate licked her lips, then blew quickly on the sauce. Leaning forward, she closed her mouth around the offering and flicked the tip of her tongue across the smooth wood, cleaning off more of the delicious flavours. Unable and unwilling to hide her appreciation, she let out a throaty purr of approval, swallowing as she met his gaze. The heat flaring between them, Kate forced herself to ease back onto the bar stool, her eyes darting to his lips briefly as he tracked her movements, the answering flare of arousal tamped down, for now._

Kate jumped, her heart hammering in her chest as she darted a quick glance around the bullpen, a blush stealing across her cheeks as she realised she'd been daydreaming about Rick as she sat at her desk. Blinking, it took a second for her to notice what had dragged her from her reverie. From her office, Captain Gates leaned her head around the corner of the door, calling out.

"Detective Beckett, can I see you for a moment please?" Her eyes on the clock, Kate fought back a sigh as she noted that she only had five minutes left of her shift. Sighing, she pocketed her cell phone, then made her way over to the Captain's office. Standing in front of the desk, she clasped her hands in front of herself, her expression carefully neutral.

"Sir?" Clicking send on an email, Gates minimised her window and looked at the detective. Her face serious, the captain spoke, her voice betraying the fatigue of a long, frustrating day herself.

"It seems you have a fan, Detective." Beckett froze, her heart pounding as her brain went into overdrive, hoping like hell her boss wasn't referring to her author. When no immediate reply was forthcoming, Gates continued. "It seems as though the officers down in Robbery are having a hard time getting some information from a suspect in one of their investigations. The lead detective has asked for some assistance from you, by name. Why is that?"

Kate let out a relieved breath, her mind still trying to piece together the reason she had been 'volunteered'. Speaking up, she replied.

"I'm... not sure, sir. May I ask who the lead detective is?" Gates laced her fingers together and rested them on her desk, her attention squarely on the woman in front of her, watching carefully.

"Detective Demming is heading their efforts..." She said, noting the way Beckett's eyes widened slightly, her sharp gasp almost quiet enough to be missed. "You are familiar with him?" Swallowing, Kate blinked rapidly, the sudden taste of bile at the back of her throat not doing anything to ease her gut feeling that something was wrong. Nodding, she answered.

"I... worked with him on a case a couple of years ago." Hedging her information, she held back the exact nature of her prior history with the robbery detective for the moment.

"Well," Gates replied, her tone suggesting that she suspected that there was something she wasn't being told. "Since you two have previous experience working together, I'm going help them out. Detective Demming has requested that you be assigned to help them out with an undercover operation to obtain the information they need to get a warrant." The sinking feeling in her stomach intensifying, Beckett asked what had been preying on her mind since the word 'undercover' had been mentioned.

"When do they need me, sir, and what is my cover?" Glancing at the notes she'd jotted down in the brief phone call from robbery, Gates filled her in, the detective's heart sinking with every word.

* * *

"Rick?" Kate said, her voice tight with frustration as she got out of the Crown Vic, slamming the door harder than was really necessary. Her chest eased slightly when he replied, concern evident in tone.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Walking through the lobby of her apartment building, the detective pressed the elevator button, hard, her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for the doors to open.

"Not really..." She replied, sighing. "I need to take a rain check on dinner." Closing her eyes and drawing a calming breath, she opened them as the doors rattled open. Stepping into the small elevator, she pushed the button for her floor and leaned back against the wall.

"A case come up at the last minute?" Her partner asked, his disappointment barely noticeable as she forced the feelings down, ready to help.

"Kind of..." Beckett answered flatly. "I got called in for an undercover op with robbery, five minutes before I was due to head over to your place." Her lips quirked in the faintest hint of a smile when she heard the sigh her boyfriend let out, the sound clearly audible over the phone.

"And they needed you _tonight_?" Rick replied, trying to keep his voice level. Of all the nights for a last-minute assignment, their three month anniversary was probably the worst timing that could have occurred. He'd have been fine with it (well, not fine, but at least fine-er) had it been a homicide, but to have his partner roped into another division's operation just... rankled.

"Castle..." She chided, her own feelings on the matter clearly evident. She paused, fishing her keys out of her bag and unlocking her door. "I'm at my apartment now. They need me down town and in place by seven." Tossing her keys on the kitchen bench, she switched hands, keeping the phone to her ear as she dumped her bag as well. "I need to get changed, but I should be able to swing by the loft for a little while before I go." She swallowed, her nerves coming back full-force. "I... need to fill you in on it, before I head out." There was a moment's silence from the other end of the line, then Rick responded, not even bothering to hide the concern in his words.

"Beckett, I..." He trailed off, then came back. "It can't be good, if you'd rather tell me in person." He paused, her lack of reply telling him all he needed to know. "I'll let you get ready, Kate. See you when you get here."

"Thanks." She responded, a surge of relief washing through her at his tacit understanding. "I'll be there in thirty. Bye, Rick..."

"Bye..." Standing in her bedroom, the detective looked at the screen of her phone and sighed, pressing the end call button. Tossing the device onto her bed, she scrubbed her hands down her face and sighed heavily, letting her frustrations surge up within, the insecurities, the fears all boiling over as she stood there, motionless. A long, shuddering breath later, she dropped her hands, wiping them absently on her thighs, her face carefully rearranging itself into the calm, professional mask she wore at work.

Moving to her wardrobe, she dragged open her drawers and began to rummage, looking for clothing to suit her cover story. Unusually hesitant, Beckett held up a short, tight black skirt, barely long enough to cover the cheeks of her ass. Gritting her teeth, she laid it on the bed and kept looking. Pausing, she hooked her fingers around a top. Examining it critically, she shrugged.

_What the hell..._ She thought bitterly. _I might as well do it properly._ The scrap of soft material running between her fingers, she realised that there was barely enough of it to cover her breasts and ribs, a small strip of shiny silver, held together by a few straps that would leave her back bare, as well as her entire stomach. Grimacing slightly, the detective knew that with an outfit like that, she'd have to forgo a bra for the evening as well.

The basics sorted, Beckett made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, determined to enjoy the few minutes under the hot water before her night was shot to hell.

* * *

The sound of her knocking easily heard over the subdued quiet of the loft, Castle stood and went to the door, opening it immediately for her. Before he could take in her clothing, or what little there was of it, she closed the distance between them, her arms snaking around his waist as she snuggled into his chest. Her cheek resting against the soft fabric of his shirt, she hugged him tightly, relaxing only when he wrapped his arms around her, the gentle press of his lips against her hair soothing her frazzled nerves. Holding each other, they stood there for several moments, the door open behind her as the writer simply held her, his presence solid and reassuring.

Eventually, Kate loosened her grip on him slightly, tilting her head back as she met his eyes. Kissing him slowly, she closed her eyes, swallowing the bitter-sweet edge down. Breaking off, she used her foot to nudge the door closed, her hand caressing down his forearm, then linking her fingers with his and lead him over to the lounge. She could tell the instant he noticed her outfit, the almost-imperceptible tensing of his muscles flashing through their joined hands.

"Rick..." She murmured, turning on the spot. Her free hand rising to cup his cheek, the rasp of his stubble coarse under her palm, she stepped close, her body flush with his. Keeping her eyes locked on his, Kate held him there, searching his features. After a moment, he blinked, his focus returning to her fully. Slowly, she tilted her head back and kissed him softly, slowly working her lips across his, pouring everything she felt for him into it.

Worry gnawing at his insides, Castle felt the hard knot in his chest ease slightly as he held his partner close, losing himself in her kisses. His eyes drifting closed, he slid his arms around her waist, fingers dancing across the exposed skin of her back. Wrapped around the slim brunette, he felt the shift as she pressed herself against him, melting into his embrace, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she broke off the kiss. The gentle pressure of his fingertips urging her towards the couch, Beckett went easily, letting him walk her over, his hand never leaving contact with her skin.

Sitting down, she shook her head, dragging her fingers through her hair, carelessly tossing her bag onto the coffee table. Looking up, she met his eyes again, her voice subdued.

"Demming called Gates, just before I left." She reached out, lacing her fingers through his own, her thumb caressing him as she explained, the nerves returning in full force as she saw the flash of pain stab through his expression. "Apparently, they are having trouble with an operation, and needed my assistance..."

"With a robbery case?" He asked, frowning. Rick swallowed, the bitter taste of bile rising at the back of his throat. He knew that working undercover was part of the job, and usually he'd be all for it (especially given her attire, or lack thereof, his mind added), but something about the last-minute call-in set the author's teeth on edge. Forcing down the surge of jealousy that swept through him at the mention of her ex's name, he studied her face again, listening to every detail as she explained. Beckett nodded, her features betraying her lingering doubts.

"So it seems. The captain said that Demming asked for me by name because he had worked with me before." She trailed off, her eyes drifting downwards, finally watching her fingers as they lay laced through his. Squeezing his hand gently, she continued, not looking up. "The suspect is a regular at a club down town, they want us to go undercover there, see if we can get enough out of him when his guard is down to hold him and get a warrant."

Her words hung in the air between them for a moment, before she raised her head, looking him full in the face, whispering. "Castle, it's a strip club..." She sighed, her mouth twisting in distaste as she went on. "I'm supposed to go in there as Demming's 'escort', and then get close to the mark." She knew the instant she said the words exactly how much it would hurt her boyfriend to hear that she'd been forced to basically go out with the man he thought she'd turned him down for, all those years ago. Not only that, but she would have to parade around almost-naked in front of her ex and god knew how many other people, leaving the author at home in an empty loft, the scent of their anniversary dinner still lingering in the air. Castle tensed, his fingers clenching tightly around hers. He thought he'd braced himself for it, but hearing his partner spell it out for him just... hurt. Agony rippling through his gut, he grit his teeth and took a slow, deep breath, holding it for several seconds. Letting it out gradually he looked at her and saw the same pain clearly visible in her eyes. Blinking away unshed tears, Kate spoke, her voice thick.

"Rick, you know I wouldn't-" He cut her off, his lips sealing against hers as he kissed her, hard and rough. The slightly desperate edge threading through the kiss did nothing to ease the detective's fears. Unable and unwilling to be the first to pull back, Kate slid her free hand up his arm, gripping his shoulder tightly. Fingers digging in, she poured everything into the kiss, letting his need wash through her, taking it in and letting her own certainty flow back through their connection. Keeping their lips together, the silken play sending warm shivers dancing across her skin, she lifted her legs and draped them across his thighs, flexing so that she was snuggled right up against him. Her fingers curling through the hair at the nape of his neck, she felt it the moment his mood shifted. Relaxing with a soft sigh, Rick cupped her cheek tenderly, the gentle swipe of his thumb collecting the moisture from the corner of her eye. Resting his forehead against hers, he let the tips of their noses brush lightly as their lips parted.

"I know..." Castle whispered hoarsely. Closing his eyes, the author took a moment to absorb the reality of her presence in his arms. The clean scent of her hair filled his nose, his skin tingling softly with every little movement of her fingers through his hair. Drawing the sensations deeply into himself, he let it ground him, winding _them_ tighter around his heart. He knew that his over-active imagination would strike almost the instant the door closed behind her, and he would be left to himself until she returned, worst-case scenarios dragging him spiralling down into his own mind. He was startled out of his intense focus by the gentle yet demanding pressure of her fingers under his chin. Tipping his head back, she waited until his eyes opened, meeting her challenging look. Her gaze locked with his, and she spoke, low and firm.

"I'm not her, Rick..." She saw him swallow, and kept on speaking. "This is my job, but there is a line and I will not cross it." Kate paused, watching her words sink in, the knowledge that he knew that she was making the same connections that he had been internally battling with since he had heard the plan. "What Meredith did to you was unforgivable. I would never, could never do that to you."

The issue had been raised less than a month after they got together. It was a natural progression from their time in the Hamptons, it seemed. Castle already knew the majority of the men she'd been with in any serious way since she started with the NYPD, but her concerns were a little more well-founded, or so she'd thought. Already well aware of his extensive history with women in the limelight, she'd held onto lingering suspicions that his two failed marriages had something to do with the seemingly endless queues of women who threw themselves at him with startling regularity. It had come as a complete surprise when she'd asked her partner about his previous wives and he'd replied with brutal honesty. Used to the way he took his thoughts and turned them around, carefully adjusting them like so many sparkling gems before presenting them to the world, Kate was shocked wordless by his frank admission that Alexis' mother had cheated on him in their own house, and far from being repentant, she'd expected him to accept it as 'something that needed to be done for the part'.

The detective leaned close, her lips just brushing his, the whisper of her words filling his ears. "I. Love. You." Tenderly, she kissed him, full of promise and hope. Smiling against his lips, she pulled back and watched it sink in. The surge of joy that flooded his was obvious to her, the blue of his eyes sparked, and the smile that blossomed threatened to split his face in half.

Leaning in for another kiss, the pair jumped as the alarm on Beckett's phone went off, shattering the mood. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the detective reluctantly slid off her boyfriend's lap and stood up, smoothing the barely-there skirt over her hips as she did so. Reaching over, she opened her bag and dug around inside for a moment. fishing the still-beeping phone out, she stabbed at the screen with her thumb. Dismissing the alarm angrily, Beckett unceremoniously dumped it back into the bag and turned back to face Castle, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Damn it!" She cursed, her brow creasing. Her eyes met his as she drew in a deep breath. "I need to go, Rick..." Holding her hand out to him, she helped him up, taking every possible moment to stay in contact with him. With her free hand, she scooped up her bag once more and walked slowly towards the door, reluctance seeping from every pore. Almost there, she felt him tug on her hand, the gentle movement enough to halt her. Using his grip to spin her around, he stepped closer, the warmth of his presence soothing her, filling her senses even as her hand rose unbidden to rest directly over his heart. The pain he felt written vividly in the stormy depths of his eyes, Castle slid his fingers free, seeking her hip with unerring accuracy. The heat from his palm soaking into her skin, the thin fabric of her skirt no impediment at all, Kate tightened her fist, the material of his shirt bunching between her fingers. His grip firm, Rick pulled her close, spreading the breadth of his hand across her lower back. Tracing the curve of her spine with the tip of one fingernail, he swallowed the soft moan she let out with his lips, devouring her mouth with expert skill.

Kate let her eyelids drift half-shut, helpless as the author mapped a trail past the corner of her jaw, alternating wet, sucking kisses with the scrape of his teeth over her skin as he marked his way down her neck. Her breath rapid, she hooked one leg around his hips and ground into him without thought, gasping as his his hand slid from her back to her thigh, dipping under the hem of the skirt and filling his palm with the curve of her ass. A feral growl slipping from between his lips, Castle yanked her hard against his body, stepping forward as he pressed her up against the door, the fingers of his free hand digging into her shoulder. Sliding his hand up her neck, he wove his fingers into her hair and gripped tightly as he kissed her hard, fast, brutal.

Pinned in place, Kate groaned as her body responded rapidly, heat licking through her stomach as she lost herself in the rising tide of sensations. Keeping their lips in contact, Rick traced the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Easing his hips away from hers, he slid his hand from her backside, following the edge of her panties with the tips of his fingers. Pressing them to her core through the thin material, he found her already drenched, her desire already soaking through as she ground onto his fingers, panting as she mewled, seeking more friction. Castle swallowed her sounds, nipping at her as he pushed more firmly, his fingers parting her lips and bringing the damp panties into contact with her nub. Jerking her hips, Kate gasped, one hand slipping between their bodies to grasp his, pressing, guiding. Rick let the detective grind onto his fingers for a moment, then broke off the kiss, dragging her bottom lip between his teeth as he released her. His voice thick with need, he growled at her.

"You don't get to do that for anyone but me... got it?"

She nodded quickly, still bucking her hips for extra pressure, looking him full in the face. Castle thrust with his fingers once, twice, then rolled his fingertips, sliding under the edge of her panties and dragged them through her wetness, stroking her lips, the almost-tender touch a sharp counterpoint to the roughness of earlier. Kate sensed the moment when his mood shifted again, the air seemed to thicken around him as he returned her gaze, his eyes a maelstrom of heat and possessive pride. Watching her intently, he unwound his fingers from her hair and wrapped around her throat, gripping tighter as he knelt down. Her eyes wide, Beckett felt the jolt of desire strike her hard at the realisation that her partner was barely restraining himself from giving in to his baser instincts. Her stomach clenched, knowing that this wasn't going to be the tender lovemaking she'd experienced with him before. Thrilled, unused to surrendering control so much, and _certainly _never one to give in and let herself be claimed in that manner, her body practically hummed with the electricity flowing between them. She swallowed hard, gulping as his fingers parted her lips and dove deep without warning, her body clamping around him reflexively, his face pressing up to her heat and inhaling her scent. Rolling her hips, Kate felt her skirt bunching around her hips as he sucked her hard into his mouth, curling his fingers inside her, stroking, then pulled back. He spoke, his words low and rough.

"Nobody else, Beckett. You're mine..." He nipped at her lips, slamming his fingers rapidly into her core. The flood of sensation swamped her, her legs sagging as she swallowed again, his fingers tightening around her throat. Needy, desperate, she lets out a keening sob, her hands weaving through his hair, gripping hard.

Judging his moment to perfection, Rick stopped just shy of where she needed him, holding her teetering on the edge. Pulling his face away from her, he looked up the length of her body, his fingers almost still, buried inside her. The tip of one finger tracing a small circle against the slickness of her walls, he spoke.

"Say it, Kate..." The words drifted upwards, her eyes widening as she grasped his intent. Pressing her further, he licked her skin, tracing the crease of her hip, the soft lace of her panties tickling the edge of his tongue. Swallowing as he tasted the tang of her sweat mixing with the heady aroma of her arousal, Castle twisted his fingers inside her, using the altered angle to press the pad of his thumb against the edge of her nub, the damp material of her underwear sliding over the bundle of nerves. The sudden stimulation shot through her, and Kate swore, trying to contain the words threatening to spill from her lips.

"Fuck, Rick!" She ground out, unable to control the frantic gyration of her hips. "I..." She began, but was cut off when he pulled his fingers free of her heat, her whimper of loss unmistakable. Her juices running down his wrist, Castle spread her lips with his fingers, holding the edge of her panties in place then ran the broad thickness of his tongue along her. Dipping into her entrance, he held her open, exposed to the cool air as he methodically cleaned her, lapping every trace of her arousal from her. He paused, looking up at her again, letting his fingers caress her slowly before gripping her hip, his thumb stroking the edge of her lips.

Frustrated, Kate gasped as he darted his head forward, teeth flashing as he nipped at the delicate skin along her inner thigh. Growling against her flesh, he said

"Do you want this, Kate?" He bit harder, sucking, her femoral artery pumping wildly between his teeth as his tongue laved at her skin. A wanton groan ripped from her lips, her hips bucking into him wildly, she managed to force the words out.

"Yes!" He slid two fingers into her heat, curling them as he worked her, the scent of her arousal filling the air. "Oh, God, Rick... please..." She whimpered, her legs shaking at the flood of sensations sweeping through her body. Nudging her legs wider with his shoulders, Rick thrust deeper, letting his thumb slide over her nub with each pass. Speeding up, he felt her walls start to clench around his fingers, gripping tight as he slid into her core. Pausing, he drew small circles inside her as he spoke again, voice thick with need.

"Say it..." His lips met hers again as he devoured her, the needy moan she let out only spurring him onwards.

"Yours..." She gasped out, letting her head fall forwards as she looked down the length of her body, meeting his gaze as he lapped at her. "I'm yours Castle..." She drove her hands into his hair, tightening her fists almost to the point of pain. Her back pressed hard against the wall, she lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder, opening herself further to him. Digging her heel into his spine, she flexed her calf, urging him deeper. Possessive pride flaring inside him at her words, Castle let his inner caveman rejoice. Sliding his fingers into her wet heat once more, he spread her lips with the pad of his thumb and flickered the tip of his tongue over her nub, swirling then drawing the sensitive flesh between his lips. The warmth of his mouth spread through her like liquid fire, sparks of pleasure shooting through her veins. Groaning, she bucked her hips, grinding herself against his lips, the rasp of his stubble on her inner thighs winding the coils of need tighter inside her.

"Jesus, Kate..." He growled, pulling his fingers free. Examining the rivulets of her arousal that had passed his wrist, soaking the cuff of his shirt for a moment, he went on. "You're fucking drenched..." Reaching around, he slid his hands over her ass, her curves filling his hands as he worked the lacy material between her curves. Pinning her in place, he tipped his head back and ran his tongue along the length of her lips, parting them as he drew her wetness into his mouth, savouring the taste of her. Slickness coating his jaw, he worked his way over her slowly, lavishing every inch of her with attention. Looping his index finger around the bunched lace of her underwear, Castle tugged it upwards, letting the material slide between her cheeks. Lifting his hand in time to his suckling, he nipped at the apex of her thigh. His mouth filling with the metallic tang of copper, Rick soothed the tender flesh with the pad of his tongue, the vivid love-bite already visible even in the dim lighting. Mewling, keening, Kate threw her head back, unable to stay focused on the sight of his head between her legs, intent of drawing it out as long as she could. Rick pressed his face hard into her, his fingers wide as he spread her cheeks, tongue circling her entrance before sweeping across her nub, the rough breadth dragging over her once, twice then pressing against her hard. Nearly whiting out from the sheer intensity, Beckett felt the edges of her orgasm start to lick through her. Her eyes scrunched tightly shut, her own breathing hoarse and rapid, she missed the sound of Rick's belt hitting the floor, his pants slithering down his thighs, joined an instant later by his boxers. Standing, gripping his erection in one hand, the author sealed his lips to hers and kissed her, hard and fast. Teeth grating against each other, he slid his tongue past her lips as he ravaged her mouth, his free hand sliding down her creamy thigh. Hitching her leg around his waist, he used the back of his knuckles to push aside her soaked panties, brushing the head of his length against her once, coating it in her arousal before burying himself into her core in one smooth stroke.

Stretched, filled, Kate gasped at the sudden pressure. Grinding, frantic, she pushed off the ground with her other leg, wrapping them securely around his waist, her ankles locking. Lifting herself off him, she dragged her hands across the sweep of his shoulders. Cupping his cheeks, she kissed him back with a fervour that ratcheted their desire higher, her tongue slipping between his lips, duelling with his own as she tasted her own essence, mixed with the lingering after-taste of the red wine he'd obviously been drinking earlier. Her breath left her lungs in a rush as Castle responded, cupping her backside with both hands before he pulled almost out of her, then slammed back, his pelvis meeting hers with a wet slap. Hard and fast, he pounded against her, the rhythmic impact exactly what she needed, the shock-waves from each thrust travelling through her entire body. Breaking free of the brutal kiss, she tilted her head, her lips brushing the shell of his ear as she whispered to him, her voice dripping with sex.

"Nobody else, Rick..." She drew his earlobe between her teeth and nipped hard. "Wet for you, only you." Placing her lips against the corner of his jaw, she opened her mouth, sucking as she grazed her way down the side of his neck. The predatory growl that slipped from his mouth vibrated his throat, the sensation meeting her questing lips as she bit down firmly, her teeth sinking into the top of his shoulder. Running her tongue over the trapped flesh, she purred with satisfaction as he mimicked her movements, the slow series of bites working their way down her neck as he hunched his abs, his hips pumping steadily. Increasing his pace, he felt the tingling at the base of his spine that signalled his rapidly approaching climax. Leaning back, he used the additional leverage to push deeper inside her core, marvelling at the way she gripped him with her inner muscles, clenching in time to his thrusts. Raking his eyes down her body, he noted the way her too-short skirt bunched around her hips, her sodden panties pushed aside by his erection, the lace edging caressing him with each stroke, the hem of her shirt spilling free, glimpses of her sweat-slicked stomach peeking through. He could clearly see the trail of tooth marks down her neck, and the reddening of her delicate flesh where his stubble had rubbed against her. Watching his length sink between her lips, coated with her desire, he nearly lost it. His eyes black with lust, he met her lidded gaze as her head fell back against the wall. Panting, her hands locking into place behind his head, she kept their connection intact, the tremors building within her as his rhythm started to falter.

Curling her fingers through his hair, nails raking his scalp, Kate fought to keep her eyes open as her orgasm ripped through her, her walls clenching rapidly around him, gripping him tightly as she drew him as far into herself as she could. The guttural moan she let out only spurred him on to new heights as he slammed into her again and again, almost feral with need. Her eyes rolling back into her head, Beckett wrapped her arms around his waist, flexing her biceps as she pulled him close with each rock of his hips, urging him on, faster, harder, deeper. Beyond conscious thought, she muttered thickly into his ear between thrusts.

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes..." The spasms of her climax barely subsiding before they were overtaken by her second, Kate bucked against him, the words tumbling mindlessly from her lips, broken by a sharp gasp with each wet slap of their skin. "Fuck me, Rick... Yours... Claim... That's it, Rick... Oh!"

She screamed, the high-pitched keening echoing around the loft as she shattered around him, her entire body tensing for an instant before going bonelessly limp as she felt the hot slap of his come inside her, scalding wave after wave pouring into her. His hips slowing gradually, Rick let out a shaky breath, his legs quivering with the strain of his exertions in addition to holding her up. Blinking lethargically, he let his head fall forward gently, resting his forehead against hers. Still semi-rigid inside her, Rick shifted slightly, easing the burning in his thighs, only to let out a startled gasp as the movement set Kate's walls to pulsing around him once more. The slow clench of her muscles triggering a small aftershock, she used her grip around her partner's neck to drag him down for a kiss, slow and deep, but curiously tender after their frantic, primitive coupling only moments before. Her soft moan of pleasure swallowed by his lips gliding against hers, Kate rode out the wash of sensations, her hips rolling reflexively against him. Eyes lidded, she let out a shaky breath, her throat tender from the sounds she had made. Relaxing her thighs, she slithered down the length of his body, feeling his length slip free of her core. Curling her nails through the hair at the top of his neck, the detective leaned against his chest, resting her ear against the expanse of his chest. Tucked into his warmth, she felt her lips curve upwards in a shy, satisfied smile at the rapid tattoo of his heart, thrumming so close to her face.

Castle wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting at the small of her back, the other splayed across the expanse of skin between her shoulder blades. His breathing slowly evening out, he placed his cheek against her hair and inhaled the delicate scent of cherries, now mixed with the tang of their sweat and the distinct aroma of sex. Unable to contain the surge of affection that filled him, the author stroked the back of his fingers down her cheek, cupping her jaw tenderly. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her softly, content to just hold her as he wordlessly let her know how he felt. He trusted her implicitly, and his own issues notwithstanding, his confidence in her was rock solid. They had both sacrificed so much, and worked so hard to get to where they were now that neither of them could even conceive of jeopardising their relationship. He loved her, deeper and more thoroughly than he'd ever felt before. For her, words were barely sufficient to express her emotions. She'd told him that she loved him, but the bone-deep happiness that surged inside her every time she so much as thought of him almost rendered her speechless at times. They were done looking. Neither of them had come right out and said it, but they'd already found their forever in each other. Needing to speak, yet hating to break the moment, Rick let his lips glide softly over Kate's once more before smiling softly at her, whispering

"I love you too." Sighing, he closed his eyes, blinking away the maudlin thoughts that swirled inside his over-active head. "You need to go, sweetheart..."

"I wish I didn't have to..." She replied, her words barely audible. Sliding her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly before stepping back, the sudden draft of cold air between them enough to send a brief chill across her skin. "Duty calls..." She murmured, her reluctance to leave visible. Finally summoning the energy to get moving, she took another step backwards and dragged her fingers through her hair, attempting to neaten her thoroughly-mussed locks. Giving up on a lost case, she decided that the spare brush in the car would have to sort _that_ mess out. Straightening her top, she ran her palms down her sides, still enjoying the pleasant ache low in her belly from their activities only moments ago. shimmying her hips, she smoothed her skirt back down, her hand darting underneath briefly to adjust her panties. Grateful that the flush in her cheeks from her recent orgasm his her brief moment of embarrassment, she paused, her fingers tracing delicately across the sodden material, well aware of the fact that her own essence wasn't the only fluid staining the lacy underwear. Recalling the primal urge that had gripped her as she had begged her partner for exactly what she felt at her fingertips, Kate wiped the traces from her fingers and removed her hand, her outfit as intact as it had been before her arrival at the loft.

"Save me some dinner?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, batting her eyelashes at him teasingly. Rick grinned at her, his expression warring between satisfaction that she would be returning to the loft when the operation was done for the night, and the flickers of desire so recently sated flared within him. He nodded and replied, his voice husky in the cool air.

"I'll make sure I leave some desert for you too..." They both moved simultaneously, arms snaking around each other as they kissed again, hard and fast. Breaking off when she needed air, Kate quickly dropped her hand and gave the author's backside a quick squeeze before she slipped from his grasp. Crouching, she picked up her dropped purse and stood up. Turning, she shot him a heated look as she walked down the hall, her hips swaying slightly more than necessary.

"Until tonight..." She teased him, throwing his words back over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips when she saw the hunger in his eyes as they roved the length of her legs as she strode away, fixated on her ass. A pleased smile lighting her face, Beckett headed down town, her earlier nerves completely gone as she contemplated her eventual return to the loft later that evening.

* * *

Beckett strode up to the door of the club, her heels striking the pavement loudly as she plastered a fake smile onto her face. Accentuating all of her curves with each step, she moved with a combination of liquid grace and predatory determination that drew the eyes of every male around. A little startled by just how fast she could move, even in five inch heels, Demming almost had to jog to keep up with the detective as she made her way forward. His arm darting out, he wrapped his hand around her hip, his fingers brushing the exposed skin of her stomach with a proprietary air. Forcing her features to remain passive, Kate let her lips shift into the faintest of distasteful sneers. Her cover was as the robbery detective's 'escort', but that didn't mean that she had to simper at the man. No, she mentally grinned viciously, call-girls had to deal with more than their fair share of customers who were less than appealing. Slipping more fully into character, she felt her face shift into an icy, haughty visage. The smoky eye-shadow and bedroom hair, combined with the skimpy outfit and her stunning looks drew attention like bees to honey, the effect all the more noticeable by the way her admirers held themselves back, intimidated by her untouchable air and self-confidence that was practically impenetrable.

Flashing the bouncer a slow, sultry smile, she was unsurprised when he waved them through, his eyes wandering over the glimpses of her body afforded by her barely-there clothing. Inside, it was hot and humid, the rhythmic pounding of the techno dance track vibrating their bodies. Dimly lit, smoke hanging in the air as the patrons lounged in couches scattered around the club. Two stages ran the length of the walls, poles placed at even intervals, all occupied by half naked women, spinning and writhing in time to the heavy beat. Threading their way through the clients, more female staff paraded around, dressed in nothing more than heels and sequinned g-strings, holding trays of drinks. More comfortable with her scanty attire once she saw how much the staff weren't wearing, Beckett slowed down and turned, her face close to Demming's ear. Voice low, she muttered quietly,

"Find us a place to sit. I don't want to be wandering around any longer than I have to." Tightening his grip around her waist, Demming chuckled as if she'd said something particularly dirty to him. Fingers drifting to the small of her back, he glanced around the club for a moment before urging her towards an unoccupied couch close to one wall. Their destination had a good view of most of the establishment, as well as being able to keep an eye on the front door. The only downside was that it was directly in front of a pole, and in order to blend in, they'd need to divide their attention between the room and the 'entertainment', currently a stunning young raven-haired beauty who had the pole gripped firmly between her calves at head height, and was slowly arching backwards as if it were nothing unusual. Secure in herself enough to be able to admire the girl's athleticism, Kate reached the low table in front of the couch and waited until Demming had passed her, flopping onto the leather and looking her over unashamedly. Steeling herself, Kate moved around the table and stood in front of him.

Leaning forward, she placed her hands either side of his head, fingers digging into the leather as she spoke, her voice low, lips almost brushing the shell of his ear.

"Any sign of him yet?" She arched her back, her chest pressing forward. Raising her right leg, she straddled his thighs, the heat of her skin sending a sharp jolt of awareness through the robbery detective. His eyes roving her cleavage, he made a show of placing his hands on her hips, hands spanning her waist. Gripping her, he tugged her forward onto his lap. Gasping in surprise, Beckett hid her shock well. Her startled intake of breath easily mistaken for arousal, she played along despite her skin crawling with distaste. Sliding forward, she ground against him, her knees next to his hips. To the casual observer, she was dry-humping him, when in fact there was a considerable gap between the obvious arousal straining Demming's pants and her own groin. The scent of his soap filled her nose as she took a calming breath, bringing back memories of a time when she would have found their current situation far from unpleasant.

Their relationship hadn't progressed beyond some heavy making out, when she had broken it off that fateful summer, although she had been giving serious consideration to taking things further on their planned weekend in Aspen. She kept moving for a few seconds, then clenched her jaw, biting back the instinctive desire to lean back and slap him across the face as his hands wandered south, caressing the barely covered cheeks of her ass. Spreading his palms across her curves, he let the tips of his fingers brush the smooth skin of her upper thighs, curling, easing the scrap of material higher. Anger flashing hotly through her, Beckett threaded her fingers through the dark hair of the man under her and gripped, hard. Yanking his head back rapidly, she gave a quick roll of her hips, just enough to give the impression she was enjoying being on top. Hissing, venom dripping from every syllable, she threatened him. "Get. Your. Hands. Off." The heat in her glare enough to melt steel, Beckett held his gaze for a moment before he caved. Placing his hands palm-down on the couch, he swallowed hard, his previous arousal swamped by the realisation the he had pushed her too far. Frozen in place, his pulse thundering in his ears louder than the throbbing bass music filling the club, Demming blinked, breaking the connection, his eye darting around the patrons.

"N-no sign of him..." He stammered, swallowing hard. Releasing one hand from his hair, Beckett dragged the tip of her index finger around the side of his neck. Curling, she dug her nail in and let it rasp across his flesh. Running the finger up and under his chin, she pinned him in place. The stark fear in his eyes letting her know her message was being heard loud and clear, she pressed harder and felt the flinch in his muscles under her, his thighs tensing with the jolt of pain that her fingernail caused.

Wordlessly, Kate started at him for an uncomfortable several seconds, letting the silence drag out, then she flashed him a fake smile. Deciding to torture him a little more to drive her point home, she leaned in close once more and let her lips come to within a fraction of an inch of his. Her body writhing in a sinfully wicked movement, she pressed herself against him and whispered,

"Keep your eyes out for him and not on me, and I won't have to break your fingers. You understand me, Tom?" The robbery detective held himself immobile, grinding his teeth to hold back the groan that threatened to slip from his as his body reacted to the woman on top of him. Closing his eyes, he nodded jerkily, once. "I'm glad we understand each other..." She purred and slid off him, smoothing the skirt down with her palms. Upright before Demming could look at her, Beckett shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. A satisfied smirk on her face, she forced herself to relax. Needing to do something to keep her cover, she glanced around the room, noting the crowd still thickening. Realising that their vantage point would shortly be useless, the detective felt the spark of an idea when her eyes landed on the pole only a short distance away from them. Currently unoccupied, it provided an unhindered view of the crowd, along with the added benefit that if she played her cards right, their suspect would be looking at her, making finding him that much easier. Drawing a slow, calming breath, she started swaying her hips in time to the throbbing music, the rhythmic movements slowly building until the rest of her body joined in.

A sultry pout on her lips, Beckett stalked forwards, each step an extension of her dance, graceful and confident. Placing her hand flat on the walkway, she pushed off the floor smoothly. Her knees resting on the slightly sticky surface, she rolled neatly and came to her feet, her heels not hindering her at all. Rolling her shoulders back, she shook her hair out again and darted a quick glance around the room, looking to see if she had attracted the unwanted attention of the staff yet. Seeing nothing to indicate she'd been caught, Beckett began to dance again, letting the music course through her body. Hips rocking in time to the steady pulse, she dragged her hands up her sides, fingers raking through her hair. The detective let her eyes slide half-closed, her head tilting back as she delicately placed the tip of one finger between her lips and nipped at it lightly, her free hand caressing down her chest, teasing the scooped neckline of her shirt. Her attention focused on the crowd, she scanned the faces with a practised sweep.

_Still no sign of him..._ She thought, turning a she placed one foot next to the pole now behind her. Bending over, her other leg extended in front of herself, she dragged her fingers up the length of her legs, her back arching. Pressing her backside against the cool metal, Beckett stretched forward again, letting her hands almost brush the floor, before straightening up rapidly, her hair flying out as she whipped her head back. Her cheeks flushed for the brief exertion, she let her lips part as she exhaled slowly. Shifting her weight, she held herself poised for a moment on the balls of her feet. Drawing in a short, sharp breath, she mentally prepped herself to use a movement she hadn't used since before she joined the academy. Twisting her hips, she spun around on the spot, her feet planted. Before she had finished the turn, she lifted her right leg high and flexed her left. Briefly airborne, she placed the palms of her hands against the pole to halt her forward momentum, her right leg hooking around and gripping. With a flick of her wrists, she spun to her left, using the leverage of her calf on the pole to keep her several feet off the ground. Bracing the instep of her left foot against the cool metal, she let her hands fall outwards, holding herself aloft with nothing but her leg muscles. Leaning her torso outwards, she tipped her head back and continued her scan of the crowd. Completing a full turn, she arched her back further and stretched out, her hands making contact with the floor for a second, halting her spin. Almost fully upside down, she felt the bottom of her shirt slide up her torso. Timing the move to perfection, she held back until the scrap of material had uncovered her well-defined abs, and was just short of easing past the underside of her breasts. With a smooth flex of her stomach muscles, she unwound her legs from the pole and gracefully brought her legs down, placing them one after the other on the floor.

Straightening up, she let her body sway to the music again, the rhythmic beat urging her into a sensuous strut. Her left hand resting lightly on the pole near her shoulder, she stepped around in a slow circle, placing her feet with a deliberate care as she let the combination of the music and her six inch heels draw attention to the endless length of her legs. A teasing smile on her lips, Beckett pulled herself close to the pole, her cheek pressing against the cool metal, her right calf hooking around as she nipped at her bottom lip, hips gyrating slowly. Letting her head fall back, she risked another quick glance around the crowd, turning her head slightly. Rocking her stomach, she ground her pelvis forward, trusting that any eyes on her wouldn't be looking at her face.

Keeping her face from showing her thoughts, the detective fought back a niggling sense that something was... off. Given that Demming had been insistent that she be here for the operation _tonight_, and that their mark was the prime suspect, she was finding it increasingly hard to come up with reasons why they hadn't spotted him yet.

_They would have have an undercover unit following him, surely?_ She reasoned, the thought swirling through her head as she kept her hips rolling for another few seconds. Her eyes darting around the sea of faces once more, she noted with mixed feelings that she'd managed to blend in with the 'entertainment' better than she had bargained for. Far from being unobtrusive, her dance and obvious good looks had started to draw crowd, along with a couple of slightly puzzled looks from the floor security.

_Crap!_ She cursed internally. Her mind racing, she cast one more glance at the gathering group and decided it was time to extricate herself from the situation before things got any more out of hand. Needing to maintain the façade, Beckett pulled her body flush against the pole, then bent her knees, sliding all the way down then back up, before wrapping her right leg around it once more. Pushing off, she spun around once, then dismounted with a graceful step, so smoothly that her heels barely made a noise on the stage. Walking with a confident stalk, her hips swinging, she reached the edge and bent down, her knees together as she placed her palm on the floor. Resting her body weight on her hand, she jumped lightly down and kept walking, her stride unbroken. Approaching Demming, she bent forward and ran her fingers through his hair without warning.

Her face close to his, she pressed her lips into a pout, almost brushing his, before swinging one leg over. Sitting on his thighs, she ran her hands slowly up the front of her body. Cupping her breasts through the fabric of her top, she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth as she rolled her hips. Seeing the complete disregard for the crowd written all over the robbery detective's face, she knew with a sudden stab of insight that their suspect wasn't going to show, the pieces falling into place so rapidly she barely had time to process them.

The almost comical lack of information she'd been provided with.

The absence of a briefing with any officer other than Demming before the operation.

The sudden, burning need for the suspect to be caught _tonight_, instead of waiting, doing the background checks and then dragging him into an interrogation room.

The way that the Tom's eyes had barely left her body all evening, despite the 'urgency' of the mission.

Forcing her face not to betray the hot flash of anger that washed through her, she let the swirl of emotion drive her further than she would normally ever go. On _this_ night, her anniversary, he'd had the gall to drag her down to a seedy strip joint on the pretext of an undercover operation, just so that he could have an excuse to ogle and grope her, in public no less. No doubt, she reasoned, he'd been hoping that she'd succumb to the temptation of his obvious proximity and interest and resume where they'd left off before she had broken up with him for Castle. He had no idea she was quite definitely off the market, and had things been different, she might have considered it. Those facts were irrelevant, however, as she felt nothing for the man currently breathing hoarsely in the chair, between her thighs. More than a little affronted that he would choose to take such an underhanded method to get into her pants, Kate decided that it was high time he was shown the error of his ways.

Unable to think of a better way to drive her point home that she was already taken, she smiled, slowly and mischievously. Placing her palms flat against his chest, she pushed herself backwards, letting her thighs parting further as she sat straight up. Running her hands down his stomach, she smirked at him as she teased the edge of his belt, eyeing the bulge in his pants before tracing small circles on the inside of her knees with the tips of her fingers. Urging her legs wider, she slid her palms higher, the hem of her skirt riding up. Letting her lips part, she let out a breathy little gasp as her fingers caressed the soft skin of her inner thighs. Watching carefully, she saw as Demming tracked the movement of her hands with a greedy gaze. Almost drooling, the robbery detective's expression faltered for a second when he realised that high up on those glorious legs wasn't the pristine expanse of flesh he'd been expecting. Blinking, he focused a little more, watching through a haze of lust as Beckett deliberately traced the tip of her index finger across the teeth marks left by Castle barely an hour before. Inside the perfect ring of indents was the lurid purple of a love-bite, placed at the crease of her thighs, half of the mark hidden by the panties she wore. Frowning at the unexpected sight, he was pulled from his thoughts when Kate, prim and reserved Kate Beckett with whom he'd had several dates before things went south, dragged her fingers still higher. Teasing the edge of her underwear with one finger, she rolled her hips, practically forcing him to watch what she was doing. The tide of lust rising in him once more, Demming bit back a startled curse when he saw what she was drawing his attention to. Hard to notice at first in the subdued lighting of the club, he realised on second glance that her underwear was... soiled. The unmistakable scent of arousal spoke for itself, but it was the traces left by her partner that commanded his attention. Unable to shake the rapidly sinking feeling in his gut as he realised that not only was Kate Beckett quite obviously in a relationship with someone, she had left the precinct after learning about the operation and been... intimate with him. Intimate and enthusiastic enough to let him mark her so... blatantly. She'd arrived at their designated meeting point with several minutes to spare, which told Demming that she'd had the opportunity to clean up after her rendezvous with her lover, but chosen not to, something that both shocked and aroused him in equal measure.

A predatory look on her face, Beckett dug the toes of her shoes into the floor and slid forward, the heat of her body, the sudden closeness pulling a soft groan from the detective beneath her. Trailing her hand down the side of his face, she pressed close and spoke directly into his ear.

"We need to talk, Demming." She spoke quietly, the thread of menace inaudible to the onlookers, who were by now watching the pair with avid interest. A hot flash of irritation shot through her as she noted the glazed look on the robbery detective's face. A quick flick of her eyes further south confirmed her initial assumption. Tightening her fingers on his earlobe hard enough to jolt him from his arousal, she let her lips brush the shell of his ear as she ground out one more word. "_Now!_" The spill of her hair hiding the now-terrified Demming's face from the onlookers, she let him see _exactly_ how unhappy with him she was. Swallowing hard, he blinked rapidly and wiped the sweat from his palms off on his pants. Casting a disgusted look at the obviously strained state of his crotch, Beckett released his earlobe and ran her hand down his arm, lacing her fingers through his and tugging him upright.

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, Kate smiled salaciously at the surrounding men. Leading Demming through the throng, she spoke, her voice husky as she let her Russian accent slip out.

"Sorry boys. Mister Lucky here has happy birthday present to unwrap. Maybe I come back later and dance for you again?" A sultry smile on her lips, she unwound her fingers from Demming's and stepped closer to him, her hand slipping into the back pocket of his pants. Squeezing his backside harder than absolutely necessary, she urged him towards the door. A chorus of whistles greeting her offer, the crowd parted to let them through, with some of the men reaching out to give Demming congratulatory slaps on the back as he passed them.

Reaching the doors, Kate kept Demming moving, the air shockingly colder than inside the club. Her heels striking the pavement with terrifying regularity, she felt the slightest shift in him as he turned his head to look at her, drawing breath to speak. One look at the expression on her face shut him up more effectively than a roll of duct tape; her expression was chiselled ice, lips set into an stern line, eyes glittering with a barely repressed fury. Swallowing, the robbery detective decided that discretion was the better part of valour and wisely kept his mouth closed. Moments later, they drew to a halt next to Beckett's car, their breath steaming slightly in the chilly air. Whipping her hand out of his back pocket, Kate crossed her arms, her glare fit to melt steel as her right foot began to tap the ground.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain yourself, starting now." Gulping, Tom shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched as he risked meeting her eyes. Flinching at the uncompromising strength he saw there, he sighed and slumped against the door of the car, knowing there was no way he was going to get out of this in a hurry. Fighting back the taste of bile in the back of his throat, he started speaking, his voice betraying the defeat in him.

"I..." He sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground between them. "You've changed, Kate." She said nothing, simply raising one eyebrow in a wordless demand that he keep talking, her patience already worn thin enough to see daylight through.

"The whole precinct has noticed it... The last couple of months, you've been... I dunno... happier, more open." He shrugged, risking another glance to see how she was taking his assessment of her changed demeanour. A little startled at the revelation, Beckett kept her face carefully neutral. Her foot still tapping out an impatient rhythm on the pavement, the detective's silence spoke louder than words. Plunging ahead, Tom spoke rapidly, preferring to rip the band-aid off quickly and get the pain over with.

"I thought that maybe you'd want to give us another chance, since you'd changed. I hadn't heard anything about you dating since you came back from your rehab. I asked around, and nobody knew if you were still single, so I figured it was worth a shot." Beckett let out a derisive snort, shaking her head at his reasoning.

"So you thought you'd drag me out to a strip joint, force me to get dressed up like a hooker and give yourself an excuse to grope me, all in an attempt to get back together?" She demanded, scorn lacing her voice. Her expression flat, she met his eyes with a withering look.

"Um... In hindsight, perhaps-" He began, stammering slightly under the pressure.

"Perhaps you acted like a desperate, creepy nutjob? Perhaps not treating me like a piece of meat would have been a better idea?" She interrupted, looking him up and down, a hot flash of satisfaction sweeping through her as she watched him deflate even further. "Or perhaps respecting me enough to ask me out for a coffee or something would have lead to you not acting like such a total jerk, and I wouldn't have had to deal with this shit on my fucking anniversary?" She spat out, her frustration boiling over.

"I didn't think that-" Demming began, before she cut him off again.

"That's right, Tom, you didn't _think_. It is bad enough that you didn't have the balls to behave properly, let alone using police resources to help you try to get a piece of ass. That was all you wanted, wasn't it? If you were after anything more than a quick fuck, you'd have treated me with even a little bit of respect." Her glare pinning him frozen in place, Beckett watched as he crumbled in front of her, the realisation of just how badly he had screwed up came crashing down on him.

"Kate, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut it." She cut him off, stepping closer to him, menace seeping into her tone. "I don't want to hear another word out of you. We are done, Demming. We've been over for years, and if you even consider bringing it up again, I will have no hesitation about letting I.A. know about this little stunt you pulled." Placing her hand on his shoulder, she shoved him sideways, hard enough for him to stumble. Unlocking the door he'd been leaning against, she opened it and got into her car, slamming the door shut behind her. Starting the engine, she wound the window down and glared at him, standing on the side-walk, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'm going home to salvage what I can from this debacle, Demming. I suggest you do the same, and try to invent some excuse to give my captain, because I'm not going to waste my time trying to cover your ass." Jamming the car into gear, she planted her foot on the accelerator and sped off, the tyres squealing as she left. Stunned, and still trying to process what the hell had just happened, Demming stood on the footpath and blinked, watching the car drive off, and resolved never to get on the wrong side of Kate Beckett ever again.

* * *

"Rick?" Kate called as she opened the door to the loft, the peaceful calm easing her frustrations almost immediately. Listening, she peered around the lounge, noting that the lights were off and the lounge was bathed in the flickering orange light of the fire. The muted clicking of keys let her know that her partner was working, and she shrugged her purse off, placing it on the kitchen bench as she made her way through the loft. Obviously hearing her heels on the polished wooden floor, Castle immediately double-saved his work and closed the lid of his laptop. Standing, he stretched his back out, the muffled cracks dragging a soft sigh of relief from his lips. Heading towards the lounge, he called out to her.

"On my way, hun." The moment he saw the detective, he quickened his pace, approaching her with his arms extended. Gratefully, she stepped into his embrace, her arms twining around his waist as she nestled her cheek against his chest, drawing his scent in with a quiet smile. "Hey you..." The author murmured into her hair, his arms enfolding her slight frame as he felt her absorb the warmth of his body. "How did it go?" Rick asked quietly, not wanting to speak any louder and disturb the relaxing peace that filled the loft in the shifting light. He felt it the instant Kate tensed in his arms, her posture stiffening, her fingers clutching at his back. She drew a slow breath and let it out, then pulled back slightly, tilting her face up towards his. Her earlier anger still flickered low in her stomach, and the brunette carefully Meeting his eyes, she answered his question with a question.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about it tonight?" She closed her eyes briefly, hugging him close again. Questions swirling through his mind, Castle realised that if his partner felt strongly enough about it to ask him to shelve his natural curiosity, it must be for a good reason. Raising one hand, he cupped the back of her head gently, stroking her hair with the pad of his thumb.

"Of course, sweetheart." He replied softly. Kate let out a relieved breath, just wanting to ignore everything that had happened since she had left the loft earlier that evening. Tilting her head back, she pressed her lips to his and kissed him lingeringly. Her eyes sliding closed, she drew him closer, the length of her body flush with his. Returning the kiss with a tenderness that soothed her earlier anger, Rick, felt her lips shift under his ministrations, a shy smile forming despite the lazy comfort sweeping through her. Pulling back slightly, the author placed a delicate kiss on the tip of her nose, his hand leaving her hair as it slid down her arm, his fingers eventually lacing through her.

"Come on..." He murmured, turning as he moved through the loft, tugging her along with him.

"Rick?" She asked, a little confused at the sudden need to go... wherever it was he was dragging her.

"We're going to get that outfit off you, and you're going to have soak in the shower, while I reheat dinner for us. When you feel a bit better, we are going to sit down on the couch so we can snuggle in front of the fire while you eat." The smile that blossomed on Kate's face seemed to light her from the inside, an ethereal glow that wiped her face clean of the stress from the last several hours.

Surrendering to his urging, she followed him to the bathroom, already feeling her anxiety start to melt away as he reached past her and turned the taps on. Billowing steam filled the room within seconds, small eddies swirling in the air as the author reached his arm out and flicked the fan on, the gentle hum only just audible over the rushing water. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Rick turned her around on the spot, stepping close as his fingers curled under the thin strap of her top. Brushing his lips against hers, he kissed her slowly, lovingly, the corners of his mouth twitching in a small smile as she let out a soft sigh of contentment.

Raising his other hand, he eased the straps down her shoulders, biting back a groan as his partner shrugged, the scrap of material slithering down her body, past her hips, and pooled on the chilly tiles at her feet. Naked from the waist up, she snaked her arms around his body, moulding herself against him. Breaking the kiss off with reluctance, she blinked up at him through lidded lashes, her lips pressed into a delicate pout. Resuming his interrupted ministrations, Rick mapped the contours of her body with his fingers, caressing the curve of her hips as he bent at the knees, gazing up at her with adoration.

Liberating the skirt from her body, he stripped it down her legs, dragging the soiled panties with it and leaving her standing before him in nothing but her heels. The warmth of his hands soaking through her skin, Kate looked down the length of her body at the man she loved, watching as he gently lifted her foot and removed her heels one by one, sweeping the pad of his thumb firmly across the arch of each foot in a promise of things to come. Standing, he took the opportunity to caress every inch of skin that could on the way up, before letting his right hand dip to her lower back again.

Easing her into the shower, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly, not caring that fine droplets of water sprinkled his hair. Whispering, his voice threading through the swirling steam, he spoke to her.

"I'll be ready with dinner when you hop out..." Closing the glass door, he smiled at her, his heart full. Forcing himself to leave her to her soak, Castle headed back out to the kitchen, humming quietly to himself.

* * *

Kate paused in the doorway, her hair twisted up into a towel and her face scrubbed clean of the make-up she'd worn earlier. Dressed in a loose tee shirt and pair of grey sweat pants, she padded across the floor silently towards her partner, the top of his head visible over the back of the couch. Breathing deeply, she caught the scent of their anniversary dinner in the air, a slow smile spreading across her face. Despite everything, they were still going to be able to relax in front of the flickering fire and eat together. Rounding the corner, she slid onto the cushions with feline grace. A subtle shift in the air giving her presence away, Rick turned and shifted slightly, his eyes meeting hers as she sat next to him. Reaching over to the low coffee table, he grabbed a plate and passed it to her, followed by a knife and fork. Watching as her eyes lit up, he let a satisfied smile drift across his lips. one hand caressing her knee through the soft material of her pants, he gave her a gentle nudge. Raising an eyebrow at him, Kate selected a morsel of food and popped it delicately into her mouth. Chuckling quietly, Rick eased his hand under her thigh and lifted slightly, dragging her feet up and placing them on his lap, the leverage turning her body around so that her back rested comfortably against the padded arm of the couch. While her attention was briefly on the shift in position, Castle dropped his other hand down next to his side of the couch, fingers gripping something he had placed there once she'd gone to the shower.

Picking it up, he flipped the cap open on the pre-warmed bottle of massage oil and poured some into the hollow of his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he wrapped his fingers around one of her feet and spread the oil over her skin evenly. Increasing the pressure, he traced the lines of her tendons, squeezing as he massaged. The moan of pleasure from the detective startled him a little, unsure if it was from the attention he was giving to her feet, or the food. He paused, glancing over at her, watching as her eyes slid slowly open. Her hand lay resting against the edge of the plate, her fingers lax, the fork not far from slipping from her grasp. The expression of pure bliss that covered her face telling him all that he needed to know, Castle continued with the rubs, watching as his partner gradually relaxed. Sleepily blinking, Kate forced herself to keep eating, the rumble of her stomach reminding her that the food was right in front of her, and delicious, and she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch time.

Her hunger spurring her onwards, she cleaned the plate in short order, a twinge of regret niggling at her that she'd downed the entirety of her dinner and barely tasted it. It was _good_, that she knew already, but right at that point, she cared more about being able to lean back a little further and stretch out, her back muscles easing as she tilted her head in a cat-like manner, peeking at her boyfriend mischievously. Keeping her feet ensconced in his lap, she leaned forward and placed her empty plate back onto the table. Ducking her head, she let her hair spill across her face, her fingers tracing the back of his hand, slipping between his as she nuzzled at the corner of his jaw.

"Rick?" She asked, her voice quiet, an equal mix of shyness and desire threading through it. "Take me to bed."


End file.
